Piggsy
Piggsy is a supporting antagonist and the final boss in the controversial violent videogame Manhunt. He is an overweight, mentally disturbed mass murderer who wears a severed pig's head over his own and slaughters his victims with a chainsaw. He was voiced by Hunter Platin. Story Sometime before the events of Manhunt, Piggsy was persumably a serial killer lurking in the woods of San Andreas before being enlisted by Lionel Starkweather to perform in his snuff movie ring. He had a long and successful career in Starkweather's company, releasing such movies as "Piggsy's Greatest Hits" and "Piggsy's Bloopers". After those films were made, Starkweather locked Piggsy away in the attic of his estate after employing Cash. Events of Manhunt Locked away in the attic, the Cerberus group are seen feeding Piggsy and a while later, he breaks the chains and gets free. When James was caught after trying to escape and is brought back to Starkweather’s Estate, Piggsy, now armed with a Chainsaw, kills the Cerberus guards as more of them search for Cash and Piggsy. Piggsy eventually meets Cash and ambushes him in the elevator and soon they both hunt each other down in the attic until Cash attacks Piggsy with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike. Piggsy now returns to his room and when Cash goes searching for him, he chases Cash up to the top floor where he stands on a grid that wobbles so he runs back. James then lures him onto the grid again and this time it gives way. Piggsy tries to hang on to the edge but Cash slashes his arms off with his dropped Chainsaw, and he falls to his death. Personality He is almost completely inhuman and child-like state in behavior and has lost all connection with reality. His mental state has degraded into an animalistic as he seems to only be capable of speaking a few basic words and mimicking a pig's grunts and squeals. He is a remorseless killer, butchering all those who come across his path with his chainsaw. Because of this, Piggsy became Starkweather's star performer in his snuff films and slaughtered the runners with glee. Starkweather kept him chained and locked up in the abandoned attic of his estate and fed him human flesh, which is delivered to him by Cerberus guards, who treated him with genuine fear and disgust. He is the final adversary Cash faces off against in the game and is a deadly opponent. Gallery Porkypiggsy5ro.jpg|Piggsy. Manhunt31.gif|Piggsy's death animation. Trivia *Piggsy is similar to Leatherface because both are mentally challenged obese men who wield a chainsaw. Though other than that they are polar opposites. *Be very careful when killing Piggsy, as sometimes a glitch will happen where it will play Piggsy's death cutscene, as soon as Piggsy is done falling, James will shown to be falling to his death, while still showing it in cutscene form. If this glitch happens, it will give you the option to continue or quit; unfortunately, you cannot select either, so you must reset the system. *In the game's beta version, piggsy was in rat mask and was named ratty but was change to an unknown reason. Category:Cannibals Category:Mutilators Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Nameless Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful